burned
by saurel
Summary: the courier is just trying to make things right, why does she have to get pulled into everything? F!courier/Benny rated M for sexytimes
1. Chapter 1

The heat blared relentlessly as Saurel walked out of the saloon and into the Mojave wasteland. Damn, still no leads to exactly where he is. she thought. Ever since she had woken up in Doc's house, she had been recovering bits and pieces of what happened that night. The most she could piece together was that she was shot and whoever did it took the platinum chip.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Saurel yelled as she punched the wall out of frustration. She heard a sickening crack as pain shot through her hand. ED-E beeped in concern

"No, no I'm fine. It's okay." Saurel started fixing her hand with the doctors bag. She had picked it up a few miles back at a beaten up old shack. As she finished, ED-E beeped nervously. Saurel looked up to see a stranger walking towards her. She started to reach for the caravan shotgun her father gave her when she left home in the capital wastes.

"Whoa there, easy now. I ain't lookin' to hurt 'cha. I had just been hearin' you were lookin for a young fella runnin' around in a checkered suit." he said putting his hands up, he was wearing a sheriff's duster and a sheriff's hat. Saurel had clenched her jaw and was now holding tight to her shotgun, ED-E beeping menacingly.

"So what if I am, what's it to you?" She was now holding the shotgun towards the strange man's head.

"I believe I know where he is. His name is Benny. By the way, the name's Jonathan, but you can call me Johnny." Saurel relaxed her grip and ED-E beeped calmly.

"Okay, now tell me where he is." She sat down on the ground and started a fire, getting ready for a long talk.

As Saurel reached the strip entrance, the securatron said she needed two thousand caps for entry, and mentioned something about a monorail from camp McCarron into the strip. _I could just pay the fine, but that would clear me out_. She decided to go to camp McCarron, as she remembered she was liked enough by the NCR from some work she did back east. As she reached the fortress ED-E beeped with uncertainty.

"It's okay ED-E. I know you don't like being in places like this, but we need to get into the strip." ED-E beeped an okay as Saurel started talking to the guards.

"Okay ma'am, you're clear." The guards opened the door as Saurel and ED-E went through.

In a matter of minutes they arrived at the strip. Saurel opened the front door, flashing lights everywhere and a couple robots zipped past. Saurel noticed that some people were walking with their heads down.

_ Must've lost all of their caps_. she thought. ED-E beeped and Saurel looked forward to see their destination.

"That must be The Tops. Benny should be in there. Let's go." ED-E beeped excitedly as Saurel grimaced. As soon as Saurel stepped in the doors of the overly flashy casino, the greeter asked her to give him her weapons.

"Of course, but can I hang onto my shotgun? It's special to me." Saurel pleaded with the tall greeter.

"Fine, but don't unholster it in the building."

Saurel nodded and started walking into the casino. She turned the corner and saw him almost instantly. THERE'S that conniving little bastard. Saurel thought. She started to stomp over to him and slowed down when she noticed the seven or so strong, armed men standing around him. She stopped.

"ED-E, wait here for a little. I'll be back." ED-E beeped unhappily. Saurel started to breathe faster as she was speeding her pace up, she got about two feet away when the men trained their sights on her. Benny turned around, and as soon as she saw his face her anger melted away, turning into desire for him.

"Guns down boys..." Benny said, not taking his eyes off of Saurel."What in the goddamn..?"

"You ran off so fast, I didn't get your name 'till recently... Benny." He backed up a couple of steps

"How are you still alive?" Benny said to Saurel.

"I really dont know, but I do know one thing..." Saurel stepped closer to Benny. "YOU'RE the reason I'm here." she purred.

"L-l-look I'm sorry I shot you. I needed that platinum chip." Benny stammered. Saurel knew he was freaked out.

"Fuck the platinum chip..." Saurel wrapped her arms around Benny. "I said I was here for you."

"What did that bullet do to your head?" Benny was calming down a little.

"Nothing. I just want you." Saurel now had her fingers tangled in his hair.

"God, you are just so... wrong." Benny was really close to Saurel now, and taking advantage of this, she kissed him and said,

"Well, is it so wrong to like a bad boy? Since you've been downright awful. I thought that since I am a courier, I could... handle your package?" Saurel winked and pulled his face closer to hers. Benny reached into his pocket and handed her a key as he leaned down and whispered,

"13th floor, big room, now."


	2. Chapter 2

As the elevator doors opened, Saurel ran her fingers over the two scars on her temple, where Benny had shot her, before stepping in. Saurel stepped out onto the 13th floor and quickly found the fancy double doors to Benny's room. As she opened the fancy doors, the first thing she sees is the bar. Saurel was amazed how much alcohol there was, and went to work creating a concoction consisting of one bottle of absinthe. Two bottles of scotch, and nuka cola. She plopped down on the couch and started drinking; right away she felt fuzzy.

"Starting the party without me, eh?" Benny was standing in the doorway, side of his mouth turned up in a smirk as he glided over to the couch to sit next to Saurel. He leaned over to her, tracing her jaw line with his index finger. He made it up to the two scars at her temple and hissed through his teeth.

"Shomething wrong?" Saurel slurred, the alcohol already affecting her heavily.

"No, its fine but..." Benny paused.

"But what?" she questioned.

"Nothing," benny sighed and set his pistol on the coffee table where Saurel's half empty drink now rested. "I only pack one kind of heat in the bedroom." He gave a sly smile and scooted closer Saurel, setting his hand on her knee.

"Uh..." Saurel squirmed.

"What baby-doll? Can't handle the Ben-Man?" Benny smirked in all of his self in-titled glory.

"I-it's just I-I..." Saurel had to tell him sometime that "I'm a virgin."

"Don't worry baby, I'm a master at this." he said, sliding his hand slowly up past the hem of her slim black and red dress, closing the space between them his lips meeting hers. In one swift motion he lifted her up into the air and carried her to the bedroom, the kiss unbroken until he sat her on the bed. Benny started kissing and lightly nipping at the soft flesh at the base of her neck, down to her collar bone, and stopping at her dress. Backing away to take his coat off, Saurel started sliding the silk and satin dress off of her shoulders and past her hips. As she finished undressing, Benny stopped and stared for a few minutes, then followed with saying, "Nice charlies, pussy-cat. Give em' a shake for the Ben-Man."

Saurel gave him a puzzled look and thought. _'Well he does know more about this than I do...'_ So she shook her chest.

"Lay down on the bed there baby, and wait for me." Saurel did as Benny said as he went through a door at the back of the room. He came out a moment later.

"I hope your built strong you crazy broad." He then crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately, lifting one hand over to her breast and started kneading. When breathing was more important than the kiss, they broke it. Hand still kneading, Benny started again with kissing down Saurel collar bone then, mouth hovering over her breast, he closed his lips around it and was gently teasing her perk with his tongue, making her moan.

Benny lifted his mouth away as his other hand slid down between her legs, feeling her wet core then sliding a finger into her slit. Sliding his finger back and fourth, making her moan louder, he added a few more pumps with his two fingers to force Saurel to squirm. He feels her tighten and cum as she cried out his name.

"Geez, baby. You are so easy," Benny smirked. "But its not over yet, pussy-cat." Benny stood up and pushed Saurel's legs apart and positioned himself in front of her opening, and while he slid himself into her, she squeaked in pain. "Don't worry baby, it'll only hurt for a minute." He paused as he fixed hisself inside her. "Damn you're tight..."

In a moment he was completely in her, waiting so she can get used to his member. A relieved sigh from Saurel told Benny that he could start moving. He hooked his arm around her back and started bouncing her up and down, finding a rhythm that suited their sex. In a few minutes he was on the verge but Saurel came first, tightening around him and making him come inside her. Breathing hard, Benny said, "I swear, you whore. Just hold me for a bit, will ya?"

Benny let go of Saurel, making her drop onto the bed as he flopped next to her, gathering her up in his arms.

**_ "Truth is, this game was rigged from the start."_**

**_ *BANG*_ **

Saurel woke up with a start, forgetting where she was momentarily. Looking at Benny and suddenly realizing what she wanted to do, she grabbed his pistol and aimed at him. She hesitated, though. He looked so innocent sleeping...

"Fuck." she whispered. 'God fucking dammit! I can't do it!' she thought. Saurel put the pistol back and fell back into the bed. In a few moments she was asleep once more.

Saurel woke to an empty bed and a note on the coffee table. It was detailing what Benny liked about the night before and telling her not to follow him.

"FUCKING SHIT! The one fucking time I don't kill someone and I end up a one night stand! FUCK!" Saurel then decided that she was going to find Benny, no matter what his stupid letter said. The first place she was going to go was the Lucky 38.

Upon exiting the tops, Saurel was approached by a tall man in a dapper gambler suit.

"Hello." the man said. Dark eyes looked her over as if looking for a weakness.

"Fuck, not this shit. What do you want Vulpes?" Saurel sighed.

"The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you. He admires your accomplishments, and bestows upon you the exceptional gift of his Mark. Any crimes you may have perpetrated against the Legion are hereby forgiven. Caesar will not extend this mercy a second time." He removed something from his pocket. "My Lord requires your presence at his camp, at Fortification Hill. This Mark will guarantee your safe-conduct through our lands." Vulpes stated, not taking his eyes off of hers and handing her a golden coin with Caesar's likeness on it. She pocketed it and agreed to go with him to see Caesar.


End file.
